Time Trip
by KitsuneGirl1994
Summary: When a new jutsu doesn't go according to plan, four teenage girls, a six year old girl, and a giant panther are all spirited away to twenty years in the past then their parents are teenagers! What will the Konoha 12 and the Sand Siblings have to say about this? Ladies and Gents, I present to you, "Time Trip"! Sorry about the title! Rated T for now but might change to M.


**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing except the original characters.**

**A.N: I'm sorry ahead of time if there are any grammatical errors in the chapter. I was up till almost 1 or 2 in the morning typing without any caffeine. Please fell free to review with feedback and suggestions.**

Chapter 1

Konohagakure - 20 years after Shippunden

Namikaze Residence

In the beautiful manor of the Hokage and his family, a gorgeous rosette by the name of Sakura Uzumaki-Namikaze was in the compound's huge kitchen making breakfast for her mate and kits as they slept in. _'It's almost time to wake up the kids, so I'll go ahead and set the table and ring the breakfast bell"_, she thought to herself as she finished making the rice, eggs, and bacon.

At thirty-five, Sakura looked no older than twenty thanks to the newly formed Namikaze clan contract she and Naruto set up with Karuma, King of the Kitsunes, in his realm. Now the clan members, and anyone outside the clan deemed worthy, were able to summon foxes, had the same life span of a kitsune (several millennia), and were now considered hanyos now, complete with fox ears, a tail, slitted pupils, claws, fangs, and the trademark whisker markings on their cheeks. And each Namikaze member had a special seal on their body from birth that bounds their youkai blood and chakra when not in use, which in turn causes them to appear completely human unless the seal is deactivated. Of course this caused envy and fear among several of the minor clans, and the civilian council, but they couldn't do a thing about it lest they face the wrath of the Sixth Hokage.

Finished with breakfast, she sounded the alarm (bell), and a moment later, five blurs appeared at the dining room table. (Naruto and Sakura look slightly older than they do in Part 2, and Sakura has let her hair grow long again). Naruto grinned at his wife and mate, "Everything is delicious, dattebayo! Thanks Sakura-hime!", as he stuffed his mouth. Sakura laughed at her husbands antics, and looked over at her four babies. She and Naruto had wanted a big family, and now they had one.

Their firstborn was their daughter, Ichigo, their little strawberry guardian, who had inherited her paternal grandmother's red hair, which she kept short and messy, her mother's intelligent forest green eyes, and her father's tan skin, whisker birthmarks, heart-melting smile, and mischievous personality. She also stood at 5'8, and was already a chuunin at age fifteen with the dream of becoming Hokage like her dad and paternal grandpa. Ichigo was also born with an extra chromosome **(xx****y****)**, so she was intersex, having a fully functioning penis where her female genitals should be, just like her best friend and teammate, Rukia.

After Ichigo, was twelve year old, and newly appointed genin, Toshiro, who was a mini clone of his dad except he had longer hair that he kept in a fox tail, and his personality was more on the serious side, balancing out his older sister's. He had recently told his parents that he wished to become an Anbu like his godfather and uncle, Kakashi.

Their third child was Ryuuka, a quiet laid back nine year old with blonde hair cut short like his dad's the same wise forest green eyes as his mom, and the same lazy streak as his uncle, Shikamaru, whom he loved to spend time with, even picking up his favorite phrases such as "troublesome" and "what a drag", much to Sakura's displeasure. Like his older brother, he wanted to become an Anbu and go on secret missions with Toshiro.

And last but not least, their six year old baby girl, Yakumo, who had her dad's cheerful sky blue eyes, her mom's pink hair, and her maternal great-grandmother, Tsunade's temper mixed with Sakura's personality. Yakumo couldn't wait to become a top medic-nin like her mama, and grandma, and was already reading books on medical ninjutsu.

"Hey kaa-chan. Ran-chan, Rukia-kun, Yoru-chan, and Rai-kun are coming over in a bit to see this new jutsu I've been working on, so could you let me know when they get here?", Ichigo asked as she stood up from the table to clean up her area.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at her eldest, "And what will you be doing till they get here?" Ichigo gave her a toothy smirk, "I gotta go take a shower, and get dressed, kaa-chan. Can't show off for my audience in pajamas."

"Ichi-chan! The girls are here!", Sakura called up the stairs.

"Thanks, mama!"

Moments later, Ichigo barreled down the stairs in her nin-outfit. She had on a black shirt with a red swirl on the front, and red trimming on the collar/sleeves, under an open chuunin vest, black fingerless gloves, red cargo shorts with a black stripe down both sides, stopping right past the knees, and black nin-boots. Her black nin-headband was on her forehead, and she had two piercing in each ear, a barbell piercing in left eyebrow, and a piercing on the right side of her lower lip.

When she made it to the front door, her three friends snickered at her antics, "Hey Ichigo.", they greeted their friend at the same time.

"Hey Rangiku-chan, Yoruichi-chan, Rukia-kun, and Raidon-kun!"

Rangiku was the fifteen year old daughter of Shikamaru and Ino Nara, and she also had a twin brother, Shikano. Rangiku had her mother's platinum blonde hair in a long ponytail and pale skin, her father's wise dark brown eyes, and his easy going personality mixed with Ino's ambitiousness. She dreamed of becoming one of best in the ninja medical field like her mentors, Tsunade-sama, and Sakura-sama. Also, she has strong feelings for Ichigo, but doesn't want anyone to know, though her mom and mentors are already aware, and make it their duty to tease her on a regular basis. She had on her nin-outfit, which consisted of a dark green tank top under a short sleeve, khaki button up that's open, with the Nara clan symbol on the sleeves and a dark green sash tied right above her waist on top of both shirts, nin-headband around her neck, hunter green Capri pants, and black nin-boots with a small heel. Both of her ears had one small silver hoop in each, and her eyes were lined with black eye liner.

Next to Rangiku was another fifteen year old girl, Yoruichi, daughter of Kiba and Hinata Inuzuka, who also had a twin brother, Tahno, and a baby brother, Renji, that she was very protective over. She had her father's wild brown hair in a medium length wolf tail, her mother's gentle lavender eyes and sweet personality, and the olive skin of an Inuzuka with the twin red fang birthmarks, claws, and fangs. Because she was the only child to inherit her mother's dojutsu, Yoruichi's fighting style is the Hyuuga clan's Gentle Fist, combined with a more graceful version of the Inuzuka style, so her companion was a panther cub, whom she named, Raidon, instead of a wolf hound pup, while her brothers were partnered with canines, and now he was the size of a small horse, always by her side. The outfit she was wearing consisted of a sleeve-less, light brown v-neck with a lavender open vest, khaki shorts, white bandages on her forearms and calves, and black nin-boots, with her nin-headband worn around her neck as well. Yoruichi tried to deny it for a while, but had realized over time that she had developed feelings for one of her best friends, Rukia, and has been trying to work up the courage to confess her feelings ever since.

And last but not least was the final girl, fifteen year old Rukia, daughter of Sasuke and Temari Uchiha, who had thirteen year old twin brothers, Kohaku and Miroku. Rukia had her father's raven black hair that she kept short and spiky, pale skin, and her mother's cunning baby blue eyes, along with her bad-ass personality. She had on a white muscle shirt under a navy blue, sleeveless hoodie with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, black cargo shorts with white bandages on her calves, black nin-boots, black fingerless gloves, and like Ichigo, wore her nin-headband proudly on her forehead. Rukia also had four piercing in each ear, a nose stud piercing on her left nostril, and a lip ring in the middle of her bottom lip. Like her sister in all but blood, she had been born intersex, with male genitals instead of female, so she could relate to Ichigo better than most people.

When the four had become genin, Naruto had wanted to test out their nature affinities to give them a jumpstart in their training, which gained him high praises from the girls. Ichigo had fire and earth, so she gained the ability to perform lava jutsus, Rangiku got water, Yoruichi had lightning surprisingly, and rarely enough, Rukia got wind and water, allowing her to perform ice jutsus, something unheard of in the Uchiha clan. Rukia suspected it was the influence of her mother's genes, since Uchiha's only have an affinity to fire, and the occasional lightning.

"You guys ready to see my new jutsu?!", Ichigo grinned in excitement.

Rangiku laughed, while Rukia, Yoruichi, and Raidon snickered, "Sure thing, you energetic fur ball.", Rangiku chuckled, calming down. Yakumo looked up from her spot on the living room couch, where she was reading a medical book, "Can I come to, nee-chan?" Yakumo had her shoulder length hair in a French braid, and she was wearing a white t-shirt with a red swirl, black Capri pants, black nin-boots, and white bandages on her forearms and calves.

Ichigo walked over and picked up her baby sister, putting her on her back, "No problem, munchkin!", and looked over at her little brothers that were watching TV, "What about you two?"

Toshiro shook his head, "Can't today, sis. I'm about to head out in a minute to meet with my new sensei and teammates at the training grounds. And kaa-chan is taking Ryuuka to the doctor for his annual check up today. He's just waiting for her to come back downstairs."

"Alright then, it'll be just us girls, plus Raidon. Come on guys.", and the group headed out to the backyard.

Once outside, Ichigo instructed her sister and friends to take a few steps back from where the currently stood in a tight knit circle, and started performing the necessary hand signs for her new jutsu, _'Ox, Monkey, Tiger, Bear, Ram, Dog, Ox ….'_.

As she ran through the jutsu at a stead pace, she started explaining its purpose, "I think I've figured out a way to slow down time outside a changeable range depending on the user, which can come in handy when fighting an opponent who uses speed to their advantage."

Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Rukia were all stunned, at a loss for words even, and Yakumo just grinned with pride, "Ichi-nee-chan is super smart, and she's gonna be the strongest Hokage ever! Even stronger than tou-chan!"

Ichigo chuckled, "Thanks, squirt.", and finished the final hand sign, "Now! **Secret Art: Freezing of Time Jutsu**!"

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light that engulfed the small group, and when it died down, they were gone, humans and panther alike.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Time Trip! Again, please feel free to review, leave feedback and suggestions for the next chapter! Until then, this is KitsuneGirl1994 blasting off to the speed of light! Ja ne!**


End file.
